Sequel IMLW
by newsunie
Summary: ini adalah kelanjutan kisah cinta tak terduga Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae yang telah dihadiahi buah hati lucu nan menggemaskan bernama Jung Jaehyun #BAP #Daehyun #Youngjae #DAEJAE


**Baby Blues**

 **(Ily, My Little Wife Sequel)**

 **Newsun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **From Daehyun's Sight**

* * *

Banyak typo & Happy Reading ^.^

Aku terbangun dari tidur tampanku. Kulihat jam di meja sebelah ranjang yang masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya , sudah dua minggu ini aku sering sekali terbangun pada sepertiga malam. Aku selalu terbangun tanpa seseorang yang biasanya tidur dengan wajah damainya disebelahku, Youngjae. Istriku itu akan tidur di sampingku saat waktunya untuk tidur, tapi entah kenapa ia akan menghilang saat tengah malam. Aku tentu memakluminya karena saat ini kita sudah memiliki buah hati tersayang bernama Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun lebih tepatnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika bayi akan terbangun pada tengah malam karena popoknya yang penuh atau haus. Dan sebagai seorang ibu, Youngjae selalu sigap terhadap Jaehyun kami.

 _Huwwaaaa….._

" Ini terjadi lagi." Batinku.

Akupun bergegas menuju kamar sebelah, yaitu kamar Jaehyun. ─Ah ini adalah apartemen baru kami asal kalian tau─ . Aku membelinya karena apartemen kami yang lama hanya ada satu kamar tidur dan bahkan itu tidak layak untuk tempat Jaehyun tumbuh karena terlalu kecil dan sempit.

Aku melihat pintu kamar Jaehyun yang terbuka sedikit. Aku memasuki kamar tersebut dan melihat Youngjae sedang menangis meratapi boneka beruang besar dengan botol susu digenggamannya sedangkan Jaehyun menangis keras di dalam box bayinya.

"Jaehyun – ah kenapa kau tidak mau minum dan berhenti menangis hmm?" Youngjae berbicara pada boneka beruang tersebut seperti membayangkan bahwa yang di depannya adalah Jaehyun.

"Huuwaaa Jaehyun – ah, eomma jadi sedih jika kamu tidak berhenti menangis sayang…" Youngjae makin menjadi. Ia menangis keras sambil mencengkram lengan boneka beruangnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepala melihatnya. Akupun dengan sigap mendekati Jaehyun yang terus menangis, menggendongnya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ssshhh… Anak appa jangan menangis ne? kasihan eomma jadi stress seperti itu." Ujarku sambil mencoba menepuk pantat Jaehyun, menenangkan. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Jaehyun tidak ingin berhenti menangis.

"Jaehyun haus hmm?" Aku mencoba menerka – nerka apa yang diinginkan Jaehyun saat ini. Dengan Jaehyun di gendonganku. Aku berjalan menuju botol minum yang terletak di samping Youngjae. Aku segera menyambarnya tanpa memperdulikan Youngjae yang masih kacau.

Perlahan aku menyodorkan dot pada mulut kecil Jaehyun. Ia menerimanya dengan antusias. Jaehyun membuka mulutnya lebar dan segera menyedotnya. Aku lega Jaehyun hanya merasa haus bukan buang air atau apa karena aku tidak bisa mengganti popoknya.

Aku membawa Jaehyun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu. Aku mengayun pelan tubuh yang ada dalam gendonganku. Sambil terus memegangi dot dan mengalunkan sebuah lagu nina bobo agar Jaehyun cepat tertidur lagi. Dan benar saja, dalam lima belas menit Jaehyun sudah tertidur.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Jaehyun yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Selamat tidur putra tampan appa." Aku mengelus pipi tembamnya lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang. Selepasnya aku kembali ke kamar dan menempatkan Jaehyun pada box bayinya.

Tak lupa pada Youngjae, aku mendekati istriku yang ternyata sudah tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala di letakkan pada perut boneka beruang itu.

"Sayang ayo bangun. Kita pindah ke kamar."

"Euughh… Jaehyun?"

"Dia sudah kembali tidur. Ayo kita juga kembali tidur."

"Benarkah? Aku baru saja ingin memberinya susu. Dia menangis saat tengah malam aku sudah memeriksa popoknya dan masih bersih. Ternyata dia haus."

Aku membuang nafasku kasar. Sedikit kesal memang.

Baby Blues. Begitulah orang – orang menyebut hal yang saat ini di alamai Youngjae. Bahkan saat aku bercerita pada Banghim, Himchan hyung langsung mengucapkan kata Baby Blues. Padahal Himchan hyung belum pernah memiliki anak. Baby blues adalah salah satu bentuk depresi seorang ibu pasca melahirkan bayinya. Ini biasanya dialami oleh seorang ibu baru dengan anak pertamanya. Ini terjadi karena perubah hormon selain itu karea gangguan tidur, gangguan pada aktivitasnya dan emosi yang tidak stabil bisa menyebabkan depresi. Itu yang dikatakan seorang psikiater yang pernah kutemui. Ini tidak terjadi terus menerus. Saat aku memperhatikan Youngjae ia akan berubah saat Jaehyun menangis pada tengah malam. Itupun tidak sampai beberapa jam moodnya kembali lagi menjadi normal.

Youngjae sudah mengalami ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Waktu pertama kali yang paling parah. Ia hampir membunuh Jaehyun dengan pisau dapur pada tengah malam. Ini karena ia susah saat akan membukan popok Jaehyun dengan tangannya. Jika saja aku tidak bangun saat itu, entah kemana nyawa putra kesayangan kami.

* * *

"Kau harus mencoba melawan depresimu sayang."

"Aku mencobanya, tapi itu datang tanpa kusadari. Suara tangisan Jaehyun seperti menghipnotisku."

"Dokter bilang, baby blues bisa menyakiti buah hati kita jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu sayang."

Kami sekarang ada di kamar tidur kami tepatnya di ranjang kami. Aku mencoba suatu teknik yang diajarkan psikiater yaitu mengajak Youngjae berbicara tentang keluh kesahnya. Membuat Youngjae lebih terbuka dan membuang beban dalam hatinya.

"Aku takut hyung…"

"Tenang saja, ada aku disini. Aku akan membantumu meringankan bebanmu. Tetap minumlah obat yang di resepkan Dokter. Jagalah pola makanmu, sering – seringlah keluar mencari udara segar dengan Jaehyun. Setelah menidurkan Jaehyun beristirahatlah. Tidak perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah. Semua hal itu akan membantumu juga sayang."

Youngjae hanya mengangguk pertanda menyanggupi saran dariku.

"Hyung? Kau belajar darimana semua hal itu. Kau bahkan berbicara lebih pintar daripada psikiater yang kita datangi." Youngjae tertawa mengejek.

"Aku membacanya lewat internet, juga mengutip apa yang dikatakan ibuku dan ibumu."

"Kau menceritakan hal ini pada semua orang, huh?" Youngjae memutar bola matanya.

"Aku mencari referensi sayang. Kau dan aku tau jika kehadiran Jaehyun ini memang tidak di rencanakan bukan? Aku panik bukan main saat waktu itu kau memegang pisau seakan ingin membunuh Jaehyun."

Youngjae menghela nafasnya lelah. "Sudah jangan diingat – ingat lagi. Aku merasa bersalah pada Jaehyun."

Aku tersenyum lembut. Aku beringsut lebih mendekat pada istriku lalu memeluknya erat. Aku juga mengusap punggungnya sayang serta member kecupan – kecupan kecil pada pundak sampai lehernya.

"Aku tau kita memang belum siap menjadi orang tua. Aku tau kita memang belum bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Jaehyun. Tapi setidaknya kita harus mencoba dengan keras untuk merawat dan memberikan seluruh kasih sayang serta perhatian pada Jaehyun. Aku yakin kita bisa menjadi yang lebih baik kedepannya. Aku mencintaimu dan Jaehyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sama banyaknya dengan Jaehyun. Aku bahagia bisa memiliki suami sepertimu dan diberkati buah hati lucu serta menggemaskan seperti Jaehyun."

Lalu bibir kami bersatu.

 **END**

* * *

Hahahaha ini abal banget sumpah. Yaudahlah jangan lupa review!

Dan Aku mau bilang kalau mau hiatus dulu soalnya UAS sudah di depan mata. Sampai ketemu lagi setelah UAS kelar. Annyeong!

 **-Newsun**


End file.
